A fluororesin is a material having a relatively high thermal stability and is used in applications in which its heat resistance, chemical resistance, etc. are utilized. Recently, a fluororesin having adhesive functional groups has been proposed and has attracted attention as a printed circuit board material by taking advantage of its characteristics such as heat resistance, low dielectric constant, low dielectric loss, etc. (Patent Document 1).